People often need to adjust a garment or any other piece of fabric. For example, a person may need to adjust a pair of jeans, a shirt, or even a curtain. However, by their very nature, most garments or pieces of fabric simply cannot be adjusted without cutting the fabric (e.g., having it altered by a professional). Thus, the person is left with multiple undesirable options: (1) paying to have the garment or fabric altered; (2) buying a different garment or piece of fabric; or (3) doing nothing.
Accordingly, implementation of the fabric adjustment device of the present disclosure is a novel and unique way to simplify the process of adjusting a garment or any other piece of fabric.
In an exemplary embodiment, the fabric adjustment device of the present disclosure includes a first piece of fabric and a second piece of fabric attached to the first piece of fabric. The second piece of fabric has a first end with a first opening and a second end with a second opening. The device of the present disclosure also includes an elastic piece sized to fit between the first and second pieces of fabric and through the first and second openings in the second piece of fabric. The elastic piece also includes a plurality of apertures, the apertures being able to engage first and second buttons which are attached to the respective ends of the first and second pieces of fabric.
In an exemplary method of implementing the device of the present disclosure, the fabric adjustment device as previously described, including the first and second buttons buttoned into a first and third aperture of elastic piece, respectively, is affixed to a desired piece of fabric. Once the device is affixed to the desired piece of fabric, the first button is unbuttoned from a first aperture and the elastic piece is pulled a desired distance away from the second button, which is buttoned into the third aperture. The first button is then buttoned into a second aperture in the elastic piece. Optionally, the second button may be unbuttoned from the third aperture, the elastic piece pulled in a direction away from the first button, and the second button then buttoned into a fourth aperture in elastic piece.
In yet another exemplary method of implementing the device of the present disclosure, the fabric adjustment device as previously described, including the first and second buttons buttoned into a first and third aperture of elastic piece, respectively, is affixed to a desired piece of fabric. Once the device is affixed to the desired piece of fabric, the first button is unbuttoned from a first aperture and the elastic piece is pulled a desired distance away from the second button, which is buttoned into the third aperture. The first button is then buttoned into a second aperture in the elastic piece such that a first excess piece of elastic piece exists, the excess piece having at least one aperture. The first excess elastic piece is then doubled-back and buttoned to the first button via the at least one aperture. Optionally, the second button may be unbuttoned from the third aperture, pulled in a direction away from the first button, and then buttoned into a fourth aperture in elastic piece such that a second excess piece of elastic piece exists, the second excess piece having at least one aperture. The second excess elastic piece is then doubled-back and buttoned into the second button via the at least one aperture.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views.